


and things couldn’t be better

by jonphaedrus, vanitaslaughing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Regula Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitaslaughing/pseuds/vanitaslaughing
Summary: Years had passed on but Regula’s face to Varis’ tempestuous heart remained ever and always the sweetest balm, cool water in a desert.





	and things couldn’t be better

**Author's Note:**

> [they are the best](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhBm-8hhnXA)

It was something in the way the light hit his eyes. 

It was rare that Varis saw Regula without his helmet in the right light to notice. In the chaos of his return from Eorzea, recovering from his encounter with Zurvan, all he ever saw of Regula was a tousle of dark hair and pale, fevered cheeks. And once he was well—

In the right light there would be a moment: a single, hesitant second, where his eyes would flash yellow.

Regula’s report on the incident at Azys Lla had been simple and straightforward. It had related the release and subsequent defeat of the so-called “Warring Triad,” as well as the cost, both in lives and gil, that it had taken. The containment bay technology was almost a footnote.

The report said very little of Regula’s feelings on the matter. When questioned, he had merely sniffed, “Little of worth or import when it comes to the future balance of the star.” Varis, in his _ trusting_, had accepted it. Regula had ever and always been his most loyal friend, his most beloved confidant, even when the world around them had levelled swords and drawn guns.

“I shall take your word on the matter,” Varis had said, set the point aside as moot. “Have you anything else to report of the incident?” Varis asked, believing but for a moment that he had seen—

Regula smiled, and it did not reach his eyes. “No. Merely thinking of what can be done to level the field as you so wish, Your Radiance.” His handsome face softened. Years had passed on but Regula’s face to Varis’ tempestuous heart remained ever and always the sweetest balm, cool water in a desert. “If the dreams of old, forgotten gods cannot be ended by the greatest of the minds of Allag, then perhaps it is past time we looked beyond the ken of man.”

Varis shared his smile, set aside the report. The gold was gone from his eyes; only blue remained. “Then should you think of such a solution, Legatus, I pray you share it, and soon.”

Like water eroding stone, it was the little things. Separate they were of no meaning; together they created symphonies.

It was easier by far to shut his eyes to the truth, turn his face away, and chase easy afternoons spent with Regula reading to him, enjoying evenings sharing baths. There was enough equality to balance in the small affairs of the world, and the daily motions of a Legatus were simple enough to temper.

But Regula was still his, that at least remained ever unchanged. They could still lay together in the baths, Regula reading poetry amidst lazy curls of steam clouding over his face, sweat slicking his skin. They still shared meals and talked of little nothings and great somethings, finding balance in each and every exchange—both volleys of words and in bed, taking as often as taken. 

Varis Galvus was eight when his father died, blood on the flagstones and Gaius van Baelsar’s hands. Afterward, his grandfather called him in, sat him down, and explained two important truths.

The first was what price you paid for power.

The second was that to get what you wanted, you sometimes had to do terrible things for love.

Varis never forgot these lessons. _This is what it means to rule_.

Regula van Hydrus had blue eyes.

The thing that came back wearing his skin has golden eyes and dreams of unattainable balance, sending soldiers to die to even the numbers lost from their enemies. The thing that came back breathing from his lungs has promises of peace in fires that could raze warcamps just as they did revolutionaries.

Blood for blood will drain a body dry.

_ This is what it means to rule_.

Varis zos Galvus has done terrible things for love.

He shuts the thing with the golden eyes behind the door to his bedroom, and sits vigil until Regula’s voice goes silent.

And feels—

**Author's Note:**

> noahfronsenburg.carrd.co, twitter.com/cleignewheat


End file.
